Burden
by Astra H. Lowelle
Summary: Something is bothering Scorpius, but he doesn't know who to tell and his parents and house-elf are getting worried.
1. Chapter 1

"Master?"

Draco Malfoy looked down to see his house-elf, Mitzy, sunk into a deep curtsey, twisting one end of her pillowcase fitfully.

"What?" he asked tensely. "Did you do what I told you to?"

"Oh yes, Master, yes, Mitzy did," Mitzy squeaked, curseying further and nearly toppling over. "Mitzy took the dinner tray to Young Master's room, sir, but Young Master's door was locked and when Mitzy was allowed entry, sir, Young Master insisted he did not want to eat, sir, and asked Mitzy to take the dinner tray away!"

"Why?" Draco snapped. "He hardly came out of his room since he came home, he's not eating anything-"

"Mitzy does not know, sir," the elf said earnestly. "Mitzy did not ask Young Master what ails him. All Mitzy knows is that Young Master is upset about something."

Her ears drooped. "Mitzy is sorry for poor Young Master, oh yes, Mitzy does not it like when Young Master is unhappy!"

"Thank you, Mitzy," Astoria said firmly. "You are dismissed."

As the elf scampered off, Astoria took her husband's arm. "Draco, what do you suppose is wrong with Scorpius?"

"If I _knew_ , it wouldn't be wrong, would it!"

Draco jumped up and began to pace around the drawing room. "He comes home from Hogwarts for break and he goes straight to his room, he hardly comes out for meals, he won't eat- obviously something's bothering him, but Mitzy says he isn't sick and _I don't know what else it could be!"_

"Did you ask him?" Astoria said quietly, forcing Draco to sit down again.

"No, I didn't. He won't answer the door!"

"I'll go, then, and see what I can do."

Astoria left the drawing room, and Draco slumped down into an armchair. He hated losing control of things, and he hated feeling helpless.

Especially when it concerned his only child.


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius lay on his bed, staring bleakly up at the ceiling. He'd been in pose for hours on end, mainly because he couldn't muster enough energy to move.

He felt thoroughly and completely sick.

Rose Weasley, the cousin of his best friend Albus Potter and quite possibly the prettiest, smartest, feistiest girl in Hogwarts was dating Bill Finnegan.

 _Bill Finnegan,_ of all people!

Scorpius couldn't for the life of him understand why Rose had chosen Bill. He'd heard countless rumors that Bill was a selfish jerk, and this clinched it. It made his stomach twist painfully every time he saw them together- holding hands, Bill carrying Rose's books, chatting side by side in front of the fire- it _hurt_.

It hurt more than anything.

But it had all been just bearable until two days ago.

One night while doing his homework in front of the Slytherin common room fire, he'd remembered that he'd left his History of Magic textbook in the classroom. Albus offered to come with him, but Scorpius had replied jokingly that he was pretty sure he could outrun Filch alone.

When he reached the classroom, he received a horrible shock.

His textbook was under his desk, and Rose Weasley and Bill Finnegan were a few desks away, arms wrapped around each other, and they were kissing.

Scorpius had only a hazy memory of what happened next. For all he knew, his textbook was still underneath the desk in the classroom. He hadn't had time to think out what to do the next day, because break had started and he'd gone home. Albus had invited him, but he couldn't face the prospect of going with his friend to the Burrow, where he knew the Potters traditionally spent break, because he was absolutely certain he'd run into Rose there. Home was lonely, but it was better than abject humiliation.

It would be a relief to unload these feelings to someone, but who could he tell? Not Albus, who viewed this whole thing a colossal joke. Certainly not Rose, who'd probably think he was insane. His parents? They'd probably be angry that he was harboring such feelings for Rose in the first place.

A gentle knock on the door interrupted his train of thought.

"Scorpius? May I come in?"


	3. Chapter 3

Astoria tapped gently on the door again.

"C'min," came a sullen voice from inside.

"The door is locked, darling," Astoria pointed out softly. There was a rustling from within, and Scorpius mumbled, "Alohamora."

Astoria opened the door and stepped into the bedroom.

Her son lay face-up on his bed, staring at the ceiling. She crossed the room, and sat down beside him.

"What's bothering you, Scorpius?"

"Nothing."

" _'Nothing'_ wouldn't stop you from coming down to eat. When was the last time you ate anything, for that matter?"

"Idunno."

Astoria reached out and stroked her son's hair. It was a mark of his inner turmoil that he let her do so- normally, he'd bat her hand away, insisting that he wasn't a baby anymore.

"Tell me what's bothering you, darling."

"Mum-"

Scorpius turned his head to look directly at his mother, and Astoria could see the pain Gin..

"Mum, did you really, really, really like someone who didn't like you back?"

I should have known this was about a girl, Astoria thought affectionately.

"I haven't, that I can remember," she replied, smiling a little. "The only boy that I really liked is currently outside this door, waiting to be invited in."

The door opened slowly.

"How did you know I was there?" Draco demanded helplessly, smiling though as he sat down on the bed beside his wife and son.

"I have a talent for eavesdroppers," Astoria replied nonchalantly. "Now, I assume you caught the tail of this conversation. Did you have anything to add?"

"If you insist," Draco nodded, his cheeks going slightly pink. "Scorpius- you know Rose Weasley, right?"

Astoria watched her son's head whip around, alarm crossing his face.

"Her mother, Hermione Granger-"

Scorpius relaxed, his face clearing. Astoria stroked his hair fondly. So, the next generation was taking after the first.

"Hermione hated me," Draco evoked.

"And you liked her?" Scorpius asked incredulously. Draco nodded, his blush more pronounced now.

"I was horrible to her, though," he reminisced. "She hit me in the face once."

"Rose never did that to me," Scorpius blurted. He shot bolt upright, clapping both hands over his mouth. Draco's mouth quivered with the effort to hold in a smile.

"Have you told anyone about this?"

"No," Scorpius mumbled, his lower lip beginning to quiver. Astoria put an arm around his shoulders, which had started to shake.

"Everyone would just laugh if I said anything," he whispered. "She's with Bill. It hurts so much. Why does it hurt so much?"

Over her son's head, Astoria shot a helpless look at her husband. Draco shrugged. Astoria hugged Scorpius tighter.

There was a timid knock at the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Mitzy is told by Master to bring a tea-tray upstairs to Young Master's room, and then Master goes upstairs himself. Mitzy prepares the tea and the cookies, but then an owl flies into the kitchen! Mitzy does not read the letter, but she does notice that it is addressed to Young Master by one of Young Master's friends. Mitzy is certain it will help to cheer Young Master up, so she puts it onto the tea-tray and she brings it upstairs.

Mitzy knocks on the door.

"Enter," Mistress calls. Mitzy enters Young Master's room, where Master, Mistress, and Young Master are sitting on Young Master's bed. Young Master looks very sad. Mitzy places the tea-tray down and curtseys.

"Mitzy has brought the tea," Mitzy says to Master. Mitzy pours the tea and gives a cup to Master. Master gives the cup to Young Master, but Young Master does not drink it. Mitzy sees Young Master has tears on his face, and Mitzy is sad for poor Young Master. Mitzy wishes Young Master would be happy again.

Then Mitzy remembers the letter from the friend of Young Master. Mitzy interrupts.

"Young Master," Mitzy says, and Young Master looks at Mitzy.

"Yeah?" Young Master says, in a very hoarse voice.

"Young Master's friend has written to him," Mitzy says, and Mitzy gives Young Master his letter. Young Master looks at the letter, and he smiles. Mitzy is happy that Young Master is happy again.

"Does Young Master wish anything else?" Mitzy asks. Young Master shakes his head, and Mistress tells Mitzy to return to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

Scorpius took the letter. Albus's chicken scratch on the front read _Scorpius_. He carefully slit it open, hoping very much it wasn't about Rose or what a great time he was having at the Burrow.

Suddenly, Scorpius wasn't sure if he wanted to read it at all.

"Mum, Dad?"

His mother looked down at him, one hand still in his hair.

"I'm going to go to bed now," he said quietly. Draco nodded, carefully putting the tea and the plate of cookies onto Scorpius's bedside table. Astoria gently let his head down onto the pillows and pulled the thick blanket up to his chin.

Once they had both left, Scorpius picked up the letter and unfolded it.

 _Dear Scorpius,_

 _You wouldn't believe what just happened. You know how everyone says Bill Finnegan is a jerk? Well, I didn't believe you until now._

 _We were all sitting down to dinner, and Rose got an owl from Bill. We all assumed it was 'Oh, Rose, I miss you, beautiful' or some garbage stuff like that._

Scorpius winced, but kept reading.

 _Well, turns out it wasn't. That jerk couldn't even wait until break was over to tell my cousin he was breaking up with her. Rose looked like she was going to cry, and I promised her when we got to school you and me would hex Finnegan into a jelly. She sort of blushed when I said your name- so who knows, mate, you might have a chance!_

 _Hope you're enjoying break,_

 _Al_

Scorpius put the letter down, a grin spreading across his face so fast he almost split his lip. He re-read the letter, just to make sure. Then, still grinning like a maniac, he carefully re-folded the letter and set on his bedside table.

Suddenly hungry, Scorpius helped himself to a cookie, and then drank a bit of lukewarm tea. Maybe he _should_ go to sleep now.

He pulled the covers up to his chin again, and closed his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

It was much later that night, and Draco and Astoria had decided it was time to turn in.

As they passed the closed door of Scorpius's room, Draco waved his wife on.

"I'll be up there in a minute, love," he said softly. Astoria nodded and disappeared down the hallway.

Draco carefully opened the door to his son's bedroom. It was quiet, and Scorpius was fast asleep, a faint smile on his lips. Draco smiled, and gently pushed the hair off his forehead.

A folded piece of paper on the tea-tray caught Draco's attention. He reached over, picked it up, and unfolded it.

His eyes widened as he read what Albus had written.

"I hope you have better luck with Rose than I did with Hermione, Scorpius," he said softly, re-folding the paper and placing it on the tray. "Sleep well."


	7. Chapter 7

An Entry from the Diary of Bill Finnigan

Well, now I've done it.  
I was dating Rose Weasley for a while, because she's gorgeous. But then I met this Ravenclaw girl- and she was a knockout.  
So I broke up with Rose in the most tactful way possible- I sent her an owl, over the holidays. I hoped she wouldn't take it too seriously.  
When she came back to Hogwarts, she seemed fine, so I asked the Ravenclaw to go with me on the Hogsmeade weekend. And can you believe this? She said she was going with someone else! It turns out she already had a boyfriend. I should've known.  
Anyway, after that, I decided to get in with Rose again. I asked her if she wanted to meet me at Madam Puddifoot's, and she told me to go stick my head in the lake. I don't know why she didn't jump at my offer.  
In the end, I had to go to Hogsmeade all by myself. I wanted to get a butterbeer, so I went to the Three Broomsticks. And you'll never believe what I saw! Rose was sitting in a corner with Scorpius Malfoy, and they were holding hands! I can't believe it! Why on Earth would she rather go out with him than me? All I did was have a temporary setback with that Ravenclaw girl, but no. She had to dump me. Rose didn't strike me as the forgiving type, anyway.

Bill


End file.
